A Train Elevated Into Madness
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A simple train ride around Earthbound's Fourside takes a turn for the worst when Nana, Jigglypuff, Silver The Hedgehog, and Female Robin are all taken for a way past fast trip around the city that they didn't ask for! All the training they had isn't gonna help them in this train! Watch as the situation derails for our unlikely heroes! And what a train wreck of puns I made! Ech.
1. Chapter 1

So things didn't go exactly as planned. Oh well, that's what happens when you have crazy people in a train.

Especially if these happen to be some of the well known Smashers. Or rather infamous, given their behavior...

"SOMEONE LET ME OFF THIS TRAIN!" Nana exclaimed as she was screaming with fright, running back and forth in the front car of the subway train. "I CAN'T TAKE BEING IN THIS CRAMPED SPACE ANYMORE!"

Jigglypuff sighed as she was trying to resist beating anyone up, having pent up rage as she puffed her cheeks. "Ooh... I'm going to start Double Slapping everyone in here if things don't simmer down!"

Silver The Hedgehog was nervously hiding behind a trash can as he felt paranoid, at the ludicrous speed the train was going, combined with Jigglypuff's temper and Nana's phobia of cramped spaces. "Why didn't I just stay in my apartment...?"

Female Robin groaned as she was sitting down, crossing her legs together as she had her hands down on her lap. "Ohh... where's a bathroom when you need it!? I think I'm gonna leak!"

The train was going up and down and all around Fourside as it went through skyscrapers, into the ground, bending around the buildings, and even performing roller coaster like loops as it was going much faster than anticipated, with it even having a section where it simply twirled around and around! How did the whole thing start up, anyway!?

* * *

_EARLIER THIS MORNING..._

"Man! I can't wait to see Fourside again!" Nana exclaimed as she was enjoying the view of the Animal Crossing village of Smashville, with her sitting on the front porch of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion as she let out a happy sigh.

Silver nodded in agreement as he sat down with Nana. "Yeah. I heard that elevated train service they had got heavily renovated. It must look absolutely amazing!"

"You better believe it!" Jigglypuff stated as she popped in between Nana and Silver, waving her green and yellow tickets in the air. "And I manage to get all four of us tickets for half the price!"

"Four?" Nana and Silver remarked as they then glanced back, to see Female Robin towering them.

"Yeah. I wanted to get a good appreciation for the modern world, so I decided to join in!" Female Robin stated as she had her book in her left hand.

Silver smiled, getting back up as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Fourside and have ourselves a grand train time!"

"Yeah!" Nana, Jigglypuff, and Female Robin all exclaimed in unison as they high fived each other, with Silver joining in as the group of Smashers called for a yellow taxi cab and took it to Fourside, which was way far to the west of Smashville.

_Little did these four realize that their train adventure would take a turn for the worst... heh, train pun. Good thing I was trained for that. After all, it's in my train of thought to keep the pun training handy for anything, especially if it might derail the-_

"OKAY, **WE GET IT, _JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!_**" Nana, Jigglypuff, Silver, and Female Robin all exclaimed as they were getting annoyed.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit..." The taxi cab driver, a white Topi, sighed as he shook his head, going through the tunnel as it continued heading westward.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, this train doesn't seem so bad," Silver The Hedgehog remarked as he was brushing his quills.

"I don't know. Something about trains that make them... suspicious..." Nana stated as she folded her arms, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Once, me and Popo got trapped on a train, and... it wasn't pretty."

"Was there at least a bathroom on the train?" Female Robin asked as she was sitting next to Nana.

Jigglypuff scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Why would they have a bathroom on a train?"

Everyone but Female Robin and Silver laughed, with the two glancing at each other as the train was going a bit faster than expected. Things didn't look too bad...

_...until the train randomly stopped._

Everyone screamed as they fell on top of each other, trying to get back up. Of course, after a little bump that caused them to fall down again, the PTA spoke up.

"Sorry about the little bump. We'll get right back to our services shortly." The PTA announced, as the train started up again.

"That was... something." Silver stated as he helped Female Robin and Nana up, glancing at the ceiling as he was starting to question whether or not it was a good idea to go out of his apartment.

"I hate it when something unpredictable happens!" Jigglypuff huffed as she puffed herself up, slowly breathing as she returned to normal. "it better not happen again..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, has anyone seen Nana and Jigglypuff?" Toadette asked some of the Smashers as she and Amy Rose were both looking for the two pink girls. "We were supposed to meet with them today."

"They went on a train trip. Don't know why." Ganondorf remarked as he walked by with a plate of different donuts. Don't ask why he had donuts with him, just don't.

"Oh poo." Amy sighed in disappointment as she placed her hands on her face. "They always do things without us. I hope they're having fun, at least..."

* * *

"...I wonder what Toadette and Amy are doing." Nana remarked as she was beginning to feel claustrophobic. "Must be better than being inside this cramped... puny... space..."

"You better stay calm, or I'm gonna get nasty." Jigglypuff remarked as she felt like puffing up. "And you won't like me when I'm angry..."

"I can't help but feel we're going to be sued for that..." Silver The Hedgehog stated as he was beginning to regret this trip.

"Oh, why did I think drinking all that water was a good idea...?" Female Robin groaned as she was feeling the urge to go, y'know IN THE BATHROOM.


End file.
